


Gorgeous

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, clueless Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: She couldn't form words. For the first time in her life, she was utterly and completely rendered speechless. She had received Percy's text to meet him by the Big House as he was just about to arrive and had to check in with Chiron before getting settled.OR Percy is clueless and Annabeth is speechless.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Gorgeous

_Percy: I'm finally getting glasses._

_Annabeth:_ _About time, Seaweed Brain._

She rolled her eyes at the message that popped up on her screen. Percy has been annoying her with all his complaining about his nearsightedness. She has been urging him for months to get his eyes checked, but being the seaweed brain that he is, he refused to listen to her and continued to complain.

_Percy: Oh my gods, the world is so clear now._

She let out a loud laugh that caught Piper's attention as they sat in the amphitheater, watching the young kids start their training with Jason. Ignoring her questioning stare, she typed out a response.

_Annabeth: I told you that you needed glasses. When are you getting here?_

_Percy: I'll be there in about two hours._

Pleased that she'll be able to see her boyfriend for the first time in the past month due to their respective studies at neighboring schools as the semester wrapped up, she grinned and continued to text Percy until he arrived.

* * *

She couldn't form words. For the first time in her life, she was utterly and completely rendered speechless. She had received Percy's text to meet him by the Big House as he was just about to arrive and had to check in with Chiron before getting settled.

"Hey Wise Girl!" She was within a few yards from the porch of the Big House when Percy bounded out of the door and to her, calling her name. But as he got closer to her and the appearance of him became clear, she just stopped walking, not believing the sight in front of her. She must have looked ridiculous standing in the middle of the field with wide eyes and an open jaw.

He was wearing her favorite blue flannel shirt of his with a white T-shirt underneath and his usual black jeans. His hair still flopped in his eyes and it looked like he had the sides trimmed a bit. But, there were two distinct changes in his appearance that completely floored her. On his face sat a pair of black rimmed Wayfarer styled glasses that made his already stunning eyes stand out even more and above his upper lip, on the sides of his face, and around his chin there was a very light stubble. He looked hot _._ No, not hot, _sexy._ He was stop in your tracks, drop dead gorgeous.

This was completely new territory for her. She had always known that Percy was handsome in a cute, boyish way. She saw how much he changed in the eight years of knowing him. Heck, meeting at the young age of twelve, she had even seen him go through puberty. But, this was the first time in her life that she was so overwhelmed with how hot and handsome Percy, really any boy, looked.

When he finally reached her, he dropped his bag and took her in his arms. Pulling away from the hug, he kissed her and she wrapped an arm around his neck. Her free hand came to rest on the side of his face. When the need for oxygen became to much, they broke apart.

"Hi," she said breathily and stroked the side of his jaw. "So, this is new."

He looked a little embarrassed and began rambling, "well, I got caught up in studying and didn't have time to shave like usual, so this grew. It made me look like I was twenty and not sixteen so I kept it. But, I don't like the idea of a beard, so I've been keeping it as a stubble. But, if you don't like it, then I'll be totally okay with shav-"

"No! You're hot," she cut him off with a very uncharacteristic outburst. Her mind finally processed what she had said and she looked up at him with wide eyes and an enormous blush. She wanted the ground to swallow her up or maybe a truck to fall out of the sky and strike her. She couldn't believe that those words had left her mouth.

Percy looked at her, startled by her outburst. He smirked at her with the biggest smirk he has ever seen on his face. "Hot, huh? So, I guess you're okay with me keeping this look."

"Yeah," and she pulled him back in for a kiss by the edge of his open flannel. She knew that she was going to have a tough time keeping her hands off of him and she was so unprepared for the embarrassment that will assuredly ensue as a result of this.

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't start making out in the middle of camp," he broke apart from her and grabbed his duffle and her hand to make his way down to Cabin Three.

She saw how many stares that her boyfriend's new look was garnering. Of course, Percy was completely oblivious to the new attention and spent the walk greeting some of the campers. Her possessive nature took over when a group of girls passed by, staring blatantly at him, so, she pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. Slightly startled by the sudden change, Percy looked down at her and didn't say anything, but placed his arm around her shoulders.

" _Percy!?_ " She immediately recognized Piper's voice. The couple stopped walking and saw Piper and Jason approaching them.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Percy let go of Annabeth to hug the both of them.

"Dude, you look different," Jason commented while Piper stared at Annabeth with wide eyes.

"Yeah, the stubble makes me look like I'm actually an adult and well, the glasses are pretty helpful."

"Hey, Annabeth, mind if we go finish that thing we were working on earlier?" She looked at Piper with a confused look and only received a meaningful stare from the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Okay, yeah, sure," turning to her boyfriend, she gave him a kiss, "I'll see you later?"

"I've got to unpack all my stuff, so I'll meet up with you after," and Piper dragged her by the hand into the Athena cabin and to her bunk.

"Holy Hades! You didn't tell me that Percy became a male model!"

"Dear Zeus, he looks like that, doesn't he? I swear I had no idea he changed. We haven't been able to see each other in a month. Gods, Piper! You have no idea how stupid I looked when I first saw him. Ugh, I'm literally reduced to a blubbering mess around him!" She fell back onto her bunk, covering her face. It was so unfair how attractive her boyfriend was.

"Oh boo-hoo, your boyfriend is gorgeous," she could actually hear the smirk in Piper's voice. Glaring at her, she threw her pillow at the brunette and heard only laughter in response.

Gods, she really needed to get her hormones under control.


End file.
